


Hope for the Holiday

by lilyviolin



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyviolin/pseuds/lilyviolin
Summary: Short drabble of the final flashback in Olaf's Frozen Adventure, focusing on Anna and Elsa's thoughts about each other.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Hope for the Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Ring in the Season event in the Arendelle Odyssey discord server. Hope you all enjoy!

Anna walked down the quiet hallway, holding the tiny figure close to her chest.  
This was the tenth year in which the only way Anna could share the holiday with Elsa was by slipping a gift under her bedroom door. Now, Elsa was also the only person she had left.  
She still had vivid memories of the two of them on their many adventures, the happiest being when they built their snowman friend, Olaf. Anna hoped that perhaps, despite the distance that had grown between them, they still shared that same love.  
She wasn’t entirely sure if Elsa appreciated the gesture of the little gifts, thought it a nuisance, or even kept them. But she just had to try.  
Either way, she loved Elsa, and believed in her more than anyone or anything. She always would.

Elsa hugged herself as she sat hunched up against her bedroom door. She had been like this for months now, trapped in her grief and fear. Her parents were gone, she couldn’t see Anna, all she had was herself.  
She sat there, enveloped in the silence, until she heard footsteps in the hallway.  
Footsteps that she recognized, not as a servant’s but as… Anna’s.  
Elsa stood up, her heart suddenly racing. After Anna had given up pleading for Elsa to let her in when they knew their parents were gone, Elsa had forgotten about Christmas. And she certainly wasn’t expecting Anna to continue her little gift-giving tradition.  
She found herself hovering by the door now, awaiting the singsong rhythm of Anna’s knocks. It felt wrong, to look forward to her sister’s gifts when she didn’t speak to her, but she couldn’t help herself. It was the only thing she had to look forward to.  
A small model of Olaf appeared under her doorway. Elsa picked it up with one hand and pressed the other to the door, saying a silent thank you.

Anna felt a sudden shift behind the door pressed against her palm. Her face brightened, knowing that even if her sister remained silent, she was still there.  
It was in that moment that she knew, someday they would be together again.


End file.
